Project Lazarus
by Undeadturtle84
Summary: Following loosely along with the events of the MCU. Tony Stark's Daughter had unknowingly made a name for herself and was unintentionally dragged into a world no father wanted for their only child. ( warnings for Major Angst and Violence ){ chapter 1 edited }
1. Chapter 1

_**{ Post Civil War }**_

My Dad is many things but heartless isn't one of them! No matter his personal agenda he would drop anything for me long before Pepper had left him. I know he cared for her much deeper than he had any woman since my Mother but his life just has no room for such luxury anymore. I guess that's why he's been making the extra effort with me, I don't think he could live with himself if I left him, which is something I would never do to him regardless of what life threw in our way. It takes a special kind of person to put up with and deal with all of his quirks and insecurities, more importantly his PTSD and Massive Survivors Guilt that fuel his need to make the world safer.

 _" Miss Stark, Your Father would like you to meet him out front immediately and at least ' act ' happy about it this time!"_ The females AI called FRIDAY spoke up waking me from my thoughts.

" I'm on my way, thank you FRIDAY " I spoke up knowing what he meant by that. It was his way to tell me that the Feds were around and I shouldn't draw any attention to myself.

Slipping on my dark blue sneakers I grabbed my leather jacket and backpack before heading out of my small apartment within Avengers Tower to meet up with my Dad. I had no idea why he wanted me to meet him today as I thought he was going to be tied up in meetings all day but I couldn't let the Feds watch dogs know that so I had to act as if this was just another one of his spur of the moment things he's know for. Walking out of the elevator down on the main floor I smiled and hopped into Dads Audi and buckled up like normal and try not to act like I could see that I was being followed.

Not saying a word Dad placed an old Novel onto my lap as if he were giving me a gift when in realty it was filled with things he needed me to know that he couldn't risk being said out loud. _' I hate seeing you being treated like this so I've come up with a plan to free you from Feds. The last thing I ever wanted to do was put you in such a position and its killing me to see you being followed like this so I'm going to fake your death! DON'T freak out please! You seriously have to trust me on this Baby Girl…I have everything in place so you have nothing to fear. In your hidden Jack's pocket I'm sure you noticed that I had slipped a few things in there behind your back. There's a card to a secret account and a passport, both are under a new identity you'll need, along with a note book filled with everything else you'll need to know. This is the only way Sweetie, I'll be keeping an eye on things here and will be alright knowing you're safe and off the Feds radar '._ Placing the book into my backpack, I reached over and squeezed his forearm firmly telling him that I understood and that I loved him.

Dad kept his eyes locked onto the road looking as if he were stressed and deep in thought as we headed out of NYC and headed for the airport. Once there we got into his privet jet and took off for a scheduled flight he had for DC that he had decided to bring me along on for all the Feds needed to know. I wasn't order to tell anyone about where I was going anyway so it wasn't like I was breaking the law or anything by going on a trip with my Business man of a Father.

I don't know how he had done it but mid flight there was alarms going off in the cockpit before the emergency door exploded right next to my seat and I was sucked right out of the jet as we were well on our way in the flight.

Scared out of mind thinking I really was going to die as I flailed about in my free fall towards earth I was suddenly snagged up by none other than the Falcon. Holding onto him as tightly as I possibly could I was flown down into a field where a car was waiting. I was still severely freaked out over what had just happened as I could still see the black smoke that was emanating from my fathers jet and I wanted to do nothing but to break down into tears. I never got to say good bye and now I didn't know if I ever would see my Dad again and I was just shattered by this. First I lost Steve and Bucky and Now my Dad… I never felt so alone.

" You gonna just stand there Kid or are you gonna get your ass in the damn car?"

Rubbing my eyes I couldn't believe my eyes as I felt as if I was looking at a Ghost "Director Fury? I thought you were dead? " I stammered in complete disbelief.

" I am and now so are you, Miss Stark!" he replied while waiting impatiently next to the open drivers side door of the car " I got her from here Sam!" he then spoke up before the Pararescuer took off and flew away leaving us alone.

Almost dragging my feet as I walked over to the car I hopped into the passenger seat and buckled myself in not carding about anything else at the moment. All I wanted was to just see and speak to my Dad! Not saying a single word as I was then driven off from the field I tilted my head over and rested it against the tinted passenger side window and looked out at the scenery as it went by. My whole life as I had known it was over! I was no longer Tony Starks only child. I was now a nobody, very lonely no body.

* * *

 ** _( This chapter was edited due to a change in later story events )_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**{ Pre-Winter Soldier }**_

Steve Rogers was back at his small apartment in New York City packing up and getting ready for his move down to Washington DC when he had received a message requesting his presents over at Stark Tower. The last he had seen of Tony was when he and Dr. Banner drove off together to who knows where so he was completely taken by surprise at this request but throwing on his leather jacket he drove off on his Harley. Before he could even pull into the parking garage he looked up and seen that the upper floors were still under construction, as was most of the City for that fact after the fight the Avengers had against Thor's brother Loki. For awhile people loved them but then love trued to hate as the civilian casualties became known forcing S.H.I.E.L.D's hand in controlling the group of hero's, hence Rogers move to the Nation's Capital. Upon his arrival to Stark Tower Rogers was promptly met by an extremely agitated Pepper Pots who barley gave him time to park his bike before rushing over to him.

"Oh Steve am I glad you're here! Tony's still on his business trip and I have a situation I need help with. Please follow me" she explained quickly making it blatantly clear he was needed urgently.

" Ahh, sure. Leads the way Miss Pots. " He replied politely parking and dismounting his bike and followed her inside. Walking threw the lobby the entered a secured elevator that only went directly up to the top secured levels of the Tower.

" So what kind of problem do you have here that you need my help with?" he inquired cautiously wondering if he should have brought his shield or not.

Letting out an exasperated sight she handed him a photo of Tony standing proudly next to a young woman with long curly brown hair in MIT graduation attire " This is Kyra… Tony's 22 year old daughter! No one knows this outside of him and myself by her late Mothers request before she left." Pepper began, the last part was said with a great deal of sadness in her voice and body language. " She works in research and development for the company, outside of the " Office " so to speak."

Steve nodded in understanding as he listened " So what can I do to help?"

" You can help me by opening the door to her Apartment. Tony wants her to go to DC immediately and she's barricaded herself inside!"

Ducking his head tried to hide his look of amusement as he personally couldn't blame her himself, he didn't want to move down there either. " I'll see what I can do to help, Miss Potts"

Walking out of the elevator onto the residential floor, he followed her over to the young woman's door to which she knocked on " Kyra, its me Pepper. Please open the door like a reasonable Adult, we need to go over your itinerary for DC." Only reply she revived was an angry muffled voice speaking Russian. " I should also should have informed you that she speaks Russian fluently and has quite a temper " she added albeit awkwardly.

Chuckling softly as he understood enough of what was said to understand her denying entry, he turned to face the frantic redhead " Leave her schedule with me and I'll talk to her. Miss Potts. Don't worry I'll take care of things here." Leaving him the folder she had tucked under her one arm Pepper Potts nodded and headed back to the elevator to let him do just that as she had several other things that needed her attention.

" Greetings Miss Stark, would you mind letting me in to speak with you? I give you my word no one else will enter" Steve Rogers spoke softly giving the door a light knock.

Almost instantly the door cracked open signaling he was permitted to enter, to which he did. The friendly smile that had been on his face fell the moment he stepped foot inside as he was greeted by an older version of the one shown in the picture holding a Sig pointed into his direction.

" Folder, put it on the table… slowly! " She ordered speaking only in English. " My Father knows no one is permitted inside my apartment. Now she's in charge she thinks she can enter anytime she damn well wants!"

" So why did you allow me in only to hold a gun on me? " Steve asked calmly trying to defuse the situation.

" You're Captain America, Born Steve Rogers, Supersoldier and good friend to my Grandfather Howard Stark." She replied coldly still keeping the gun pointed at him " on the other hand I don't know you or know if I can trust you" she added pointedly.

" Look, how about you put the gun down and we can talk about anything you want, okay? " he recommended clearly getting an understanding of how things had escalated to this point. " Miss Pott's isn't here right now that's why I brought in the file… I haven't even looked at it "

Lowering the gun and placing it onto the table next to the file she nodded " Sorry about all of this, I just have some serious trust issues with authorities." She explained apologetically to him " It goes back to living with my mom, we had to move a lot and there wasn't many people she trusted. Then one day when I was nine I was at school when Pepper shown up, took me out of my school and away from my friends forcing me to move here to the States to live with my Dad."

Steve nodded and moved to lean against a wall not far from the table or the gun " So where did you grow up before?" He inquired softly.

" Russia, My Mom was KGB."

Steve's eyes widened with this " How did she and your father meet?"

This made her chuckle and relax her stiff posture a bit " Dad was a ladies man and Mom… well she fell hook line and sinker for him. Luckily for both they weren't looking for anything permanent and would hook up any time they had time too. Which is how he already knew about me. It was Mom who wanted me under the radar." She explained truthfully to him sitting at the table.

" KGB huh? That would explain how none of us knew he had a kid. Don't worry the secrets safe with me Miss Stark "

" Please call me Kyra," she smiled waving for him to take a seat at the table with her.

" So Kyra, I take it that because of your trust issues you're against going to DC?" He then asked taking the offered seat.

" No, not just because of that" she began " I would be needing to travel back and forth for work and I really don't want to get an apartment I'll hardly ever be at."

Nodding he sat there deep in thought for a moment, He had orders to move to DC and frankly he didn't like the idea of moving there any more than she. He could only think of one thing that might be a rational compromise for her " I've orders from S.H.I.E.L.D to pack up and move to DC myself, there will be times where a mission I'm on may have me away for an extended period of time. So how about you come and stay with me, you'll have your own room and are welcome to stay there whenever you're in the City. How does that sound, Kyra?"

Standing up she walked over to the large window of her apartment to think it over " Alright. " she replied before turning and looking at him " I except your offer, staying at your place sounds better than being on my own. So when do we leave?" she inquired in a much happier mood than when he first arrived.

Steve also stood up smiling, " I still a few have things to pack up in the moving truck, so why don't you pack whatever you need from here and swing by my place when you're ready and we'll head down tonight if you want " he suggested extending his hand out to her.

Excepting his hand she shook on it " Deal!"… " I'll swing by as soon as I'm done here. Thank you Steve"

Reaching out he mussed up the hair on top of her head " Any time Kiddo, anytime"


	3. Chapter 3

" Kyra Maria Stark, Where are you? You were suppose to be at a meeting with the heads of the Tech division at Stark Industries this morning!"

" Sorry Pep, I'm a bit indisposed at the moment"

" Where are you?"

" Confidential, if I tell ya, you'd kill me!... Look I'm fine I'm just following up on a research project I did back in high school, I'll be back in DC in a week tops, I swear."

" I swear to God that you are turning more and more into your Father everyday!"…" One week then I'm sending the Avengers after you!"

" Thanks Pep, Love you too… Bye!"

Hanging up her unexpected call Kyra Stark turned her cell off before continuing on her way threw the ruined gates of an old WWII HYDRA factory in Kreischberg, Austria. Looking down at the holographic map that was being projected from her watch, Kyra parked the motorcycle she had been driving by a truck bay that had been blown open. Nothing had changed much in the 70 something years it had been since Captain America charged in on his own to rescue the captured soldiers being held prisoner there in 1943. She walked inside of the factory level that was completely destroyed by several massive explosions but didn't linger as that wasn't the location she was interested in seeing. No, she was there to see what, if anything, was left of the isolation ward where reports said prisoners were taken and never heard of again, except for one. Shining her flashlight around all areas on the long dark stone halls she checked each and every room until she found the one she was looking for.

Table, equipment, papers … It was all still there, just covered under decades of dust.

Walking past the examination table she walked directly into the small office that had a large window looking into the procedure room. Taking off her backpack, she reached in and took out a small device and set it up on a tripod before stepping out. She wanted a 3D rendering of the room before going threw all of the cabinets and scanning every single scrap of paper and page of every file that was left behind before moving back into the examination room and doing the same with great care. She needed to know exactly what had been done in this room as it meant a great deal to her personally just as did the old WWII dog tags she always wore around her necks now.

Hoping back onto her motorcycle and speeding away from the former HYDRA factory she spoke softly to herself before a massive explosion shook the earth behind her. During her time looking for the Isolation Ward she had set several explosive devices once the verbal command was given. This would be the absolute last time any one would step foot into that Evil place again!

" Mission abschließen" { Mission Complete – German }

" One location down, Mom. I'll find out what happened to you both somehow."

* * *

A furious red head stormed towards the Stark company jet before it could even come to a full stop at the hanger. Arms crossed over her chest Pepper Pots tapped her black high heal shoe impatiently as the planes door open and the familiar brown curly hair of the wayward Stark popped out with her backpack and duffel over her shoulders as she exited the plane. Shaking her head at how unkept the young woman looked she sighed heavily ' like Father, like Daughter! ' she thought to herself before leading the young Stark over to the car waiting for them.

" You're late! " she stated factually as the driver put the duffel into the trunk while they slid into the backseat together.

" We had a weather delay" The young woman stated factually mirroring the elders tone.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Pots shook her head " Did you at least find what you were looking for?" she inquired trying to defuse the tension between them. Which only a silent nod was given as Kyra kept her eyes locked out the side window. " Kyra, you have obligations to this company that you are expected to uphold just as we all do."

" Fine, I quit! "

This simple statement took her by complete surprise " This is no time to be.. " Pepper began before being cut off.

" I'm not joking Miss Pots! " Kyra stated coldly now looking her fathers on again off again girlfriend, personal assistant and CEO of Stark Industries directly in the eye " I have obligations to my Mother that take precedence over a stupid meaningless job that is only for show with the company's stockholders anyway! " she retorted " We both know I'm not even on the fucking payroll so why do you keep haranguing me into these meetings I don't even pay attention to? "

" Because it's my job! "

" No! " Kyra snapped back "Your job is with the company… not as my personal Parole Officer! I am more than capable to look out for myself and NOT blow the world to HELL than my father was at my age. So if you would please drop me off at Steve's apartment, I need a shower and order takeout after my trip "

Sighing heavily Pepper Pots kept her thoughts to herself and simply ordered the driver to take the young woman where she wanted to go. Making several notes to herself on certain things to bring up the next time she spoke with her father. She knew that a conversation like this was bound to happen one day, she actually had hoped that it would go a lot better than it just had. Once they had arrived at Steve Rogers apartment building, Kyra Stark got out of the car and walked off with her bags.

Once up in the apartment, Kyra dropped her bags off in her bedroom before calling and ordering in some Chinese food and taking a nice hot shower. Part of her wanted to feel bad for going off on the woman as she did but it had to be done. Ever since her father went off grid because of a personal issue he had to handle on his own the woman had taken to trying to control and run her life instead. She did love Pepper but she was her own person and had been fully capable of running her own life since she graduated from high school years ago and hadn't used a dime of the companies money for any of her " research trips ". In fact she had been living off of the money her mother had arainged to leave her on her 21 birthday, and with wise investing and it benefits of sitting in several Bank accounts over the years it totaled up to a hearty sum of money that was all hers.

Grabbing a bottle of beer out of the refrigerator after paying the delivery boy for her food and headed back into her room. Closing the door she set the food onto her desk and opened up her laptop and inserted a thumb drive " Maia, secure room!" She called out while twisting the top off her beer.

 _' Room secure, Miss Stark. Shale I play your usual background music?'_ the female AI ( My AI Assistant ) spoke up.

" Not today, play Megadeath's "A Tout Le Monde" duet with Scabbia" she spoke up to the AI which began playing the song as requested. " Have you finished uploading and cataloging the data I obtained on my trip yet?" Kyra then asked as she began poking threw her food containers.

 _' Not yet Miss. Stark, I have only completed 30% of the information. I will notify you the moment it has been completed!'_

" Sounds like a plan Maia, " she called out with a mouth full of Chicken and Broccoli." Bring up file 107 on the wall screen please " Kyra then requested as she moved over to the window seat in her room.

On the wall of her bedroom played every news reel about the 107th, Captain America ( Captain Steven G. Rogers ) and his Howling Commandos, focused mostly on Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Pulling the set of dog tags out from beneath the olive green tank top, she had changed into after her shower along with a pair of boy shorts, Kyra thought back to the stories she had heard first hand from her only living Grandfather. Her mother's father was close to the Boys in the Howling Commando's, especially Sargent Barnes as they were at Boot together and became Army Buddies in the 107th. When they all heard about Bucky falling from that train not a single man blamed Captain Rogers and all of them wanted to extract revenge for their comrades death out of HYDRA themselves.

 _ **Pop**_

 _ **Pop**_

 _ **Pop**_

Someone had shot into the living room!

Shutting the wall screen down immediately, scared out of her mind Kyra dropped to the floor to take cover and that's when the glint off of a metal arm directed her attention to the roof next door. From her angle she could just barely make out the shooters form and refused to believe what she was seeing… it was him! The Winter Soldier! The assassin she had been hunting down any and all information of after a connection to him came up in her search for the remains of Bucky.

' Bucky?' her mind wanted to scream out to him but when she heard someone bust into the apartment she lunged at the window and mouthed " RUN!" to the Soldier who had just tried to kill whomever it was he was after in the room next to her. To her surprise the Soldier had a deeply confused and almost pained look on his blackened faces and after glancing back at the room he had just shot into he did just that… and from the commotion in the living room her guess Steve was here and just went after him.

Rushing to throw some clothes on, Kyra hurried to pack up her belongings into a large Army duffle and her backpack. She knew S.H.I.E.L.D would be there soon and she refused to be there when they did because if they knew she had nearly half the information on HYDRA as she did they would come after her as a Terrorist! Slipping out onto the fire escape outside of her window she hurried down to street level and for her parked car to make her own escape.

* * *

Outside on the rooftop across the street a dark figure moved into position with a sniper rifle slung over their shoulder. His hair was long and framed his mask covered face and black camouflage covered his eyes making his appearance nearly concealed with in the dark moonless night, only the light from other apartments shining of the titanium that was his left arm was the only giveaway. Taking a spot in the darkest place on that roof he brought his riffle around and looked threw the duel day and night vision scope to find the exact apartment his target was believed to be heading to. There was only a short time left to complete his mission and he couldn't afford to fail a second time, that was until he looked into a certain window and right at a image that could only belong to himself.

Adjusting the scope to get a better view of whom ever was in that room, the Soldier, was unprepared to see that it was only a young woman. Zooming in as close as possible, he could see she was holding onto a set of dog tags and had a almost heartbroken look in her green eyes ' Her eyes are green, Emerald maybe?' he noted subconsciously for an unknown reason. His confusion only grew as he felt as if he could watch her forever and it would not be long enough. But, all that changed in an instant as a light went on then off in the next room drew his attention back to his mission.

Target located!

 _ **One**_

 _ **Two**_

 _ **Three**_

Three shots fired threw the window and his target was down and dragged away by someone else in the room. Before he could move he stupidly glanced back at the young woman's window and froze when he seen her terrified tear soaked face looking directly at him. Why did this hurt him? He had killed women before and nothing like this had ever effected him as much as seeing this look of fear and confusion and was it relief? That shown in her eyes before her lips moved " RUN" did she just tell him to run? What was going on here? He didn't have time to question when lights in the other room came on and an older Blond woman holding a gun rushed into the living room and a blond man stood up. It was time to leave!


	4. Chapter 4

**{ Post Winter Soldier }**

She was parked just outside of DC, just past dusk, with her laptop open downloading countless files that were now open to the internet thanks to someone on the inside leaking both S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra secrets. Kyra felt like a kid in a candy shop with all of this data she was obtaining now that will knock out days of traveling and seeking around border patrols like she's had to do in the past. Though she was still on the run to play things safe after the hit on former S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nick Fury back at Steve Rogers apartment, she just didn't know nor did she want to find out if one had been placed on her now. So instead of heading to anywhere that would in danger either her father or Pepper she choose to keep away and keep moving.

The news stations were all talking about the three airship's attacking the others and of Rogers hospitalization after being found near death along the shore of the Potomac River, the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra's existence. There was nothing on the Winter Soldiers disappearance, that was if he had survived after all of the action the Nations Capital had seen over the last week. Politicians all riled up at the safety of the American people, things were a total mess and vanishing from public eye just seamed like the best option for her while she was still under the radar.

 _" Miss Stark, your father…"_ Kyra's AI began to speak until it was cut short and a very frantic all to familiar male voice cut in.

" … Didn't think I'd hack into the AI I made you to find you did you Baby Girl? What the fuck happened that I'm only now finding out fro Rogers NOW that you've been missing since the night Fury was shot? _( exasperated sighing could then be heard)_ I know you're listening to me Kyra, I get that you're scared " they" will find you out BUT…YOU…ARE…NOT…A… THREAT! _( Her father Tony Stark pointed out with each word as if he knew exactly what was running threw her mind )_ I know you're only doing what you're Mother had done to keep you safe as a kid Baby Girl but everything is different now… You have me, You have your buddy Rogers, You have the Avengers to keep you safe! _( another sigh )_ Alright, I get it you're " a big girl now" so I'll let you do this your way for now. The very moment I catch wind you're in any kind of danger you can't handle on your own, I'm flying my ass out there and bringing you HOME! I Love you, Kyra Maria Stark. You are my greatest invention!"

Tears rolled down her face as she listened to everything her father had said, what hit her the most was that he had quoted his father at the end. She knew how her Dad felt about his own father, the two were nearly identical in personality, so just to hear him say that really made her realize just how truly worried he was about her. Was going on the run such a good idea after all? How much was this going to effect him now that she realized she was doing exactly what she swore she'd never do to him. There were just way to many questions now and she was completely afraid she didn't know as much about being on the move as she thought she did. She wasn't her Mother and she wasn't her Father…She was just a twenty something year old KID!

 _" All files are downloaded, Miss Stark "_ Maia spoke up shaking her from her thoughts " Weather reports show that a strong rain shower will be arriving in the area within the next few minutes, I recommend that you find shelter ."

Wiping her eyes dry Kyra nodded " Right, thank you Maia. " Turning the key and starting up the engine of her black 69 Dodge Charger. Closed her laptop and stuffed it back into her back pack that sat on the passenger seat next to her and pulled out onto the side road she had been parked off of. " Bring up halo map of the surrounding area, highlighting all places I can wait out the storm at" she then spoke up to her AI forcing herself to put her fears behind her and concentrate on the task at hand.

 _" Yes, Miss Stark. Map of surrounding DC area with location's for waiting out the storm is completed"_ it replied bringing up the map on a clear screen on the center of the dashboard.

It didn't take long before the storm hit in a near blinding downpour making her wonder if Thor had arrived for a spur of the moment visit. Thinking of the God of Thunder himself was always a source of amusement after watching various footage of his interactions with Dr. Banner's Hulk or the time he refused to believe that Steve was truly unable to get drunk , though neither knew she had been watching threw the security feed back at the Avenger's Tower back in New York City. Sighing heavily, Kyra knew that her chances of ever meeting him now were slim to none resulting in her becoming distracted and failed to see a dark figure walking along side the road. The proximity alarm on her Charger went off seconds before knocking into something with her right front bumper knocking it off into the muddy ditch.

" SHIT!" Kyra screamed slamming on the brakes bringing the car to a long skidding stop, _' My sensors indicate you had hit something, no structural damage is indicated do you wish to contact your father for aide?'_ " NO Maia!" She hollered frantically before carefully backing the car up and parking it alongside of where she believed what she had hit fell. Jumping out of the Charger into the pouring rain Kyra ran/slid around the back of the car to a complete heart stopping halt when the glint of metal shown threw the mud on the ' Person' she had hits left side " Maia… Don't tell Dad… but… I just ran over the Winter Soldier!"

Shaking her head clear she dove down and started checking the Soldiers vitals which were strong and going by the bump to his head that was bleeding slightly he must be unconscious. Looking around frantically to make sure there was no one looking, she quickly ran to the trunk of her car and grabbed her first aide kit and a rope before rushing back to his side. Safely had to come first as she swiftly removed any and all weapons and belts on his person before moving him into a seated position to remove the leather one sleeved jacket in order to better check for further weapons or injuries. Once he was unarmed she tossed his belongings into the trunk before setting about to the arduous task of getting him into the passenger seat of her car before carefully securing the metal prosthetic arm to his side in such away that if he even tried to get free it would only tighten around him ( and a vital part of his lower anatomy that hung down his left thigh). Once done she opened her first aid kit and went about cleaning and bandaging all of the old and newer wounds he had sustained recently, from her guess in a fight with Steve at some point.

Soaked to the bone by the time she was finished and back into the driver's seat of her car Kyra covered the unconscious Soldier with her only blanket before buckling him in next to her. Once he was settled in place she stripped off her soaked shirt and slipped into a warm sweatshirt and starting the car again and pulling out onto the road to get out of the area unseen. Turning the vents onto him she turned the heat on to warm him up hoping to keep him from getting sick on her.

" Maia, please monitor his vitals and inform me immediately of any changes. I'll also need the locations of drugstores and the closest Tim Horton's available!" Kyra whispered to her AI while reaching over to brush the Soldiers mud and rain drenched hair out of his resting face " Give my a facial recognition scan and match it against one Sargent James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th"

 _" Yes Miss Stark".." Facial recognition scan complete… there is a 99.9% identical match!"_

Kyra could stop the choking sob that escaped her lips when it came up a match " Oh my god Bucky, What have they done to you?" returning her eyes fully to the road she kept her right hand resting over his blanket covered left hand " Please be alright!"

Driving for over an hour after stopping to pick up medical supplies, and something hot to drink, Kyra finally pulled over for the night somewhere in southern Pennsylvania. Covering her mouth as she yawned, Kyra checked the bump on the Soldiers head she had caused and made sure to check his pupil dilation for any sign of brain injury before adjusting the blanket around him to make sure he was warm enough. All the while she spoke softly to him in both English and Russian hoping that hearing a familiar accent, that he must have been use to from what her information had led her to believe, would help him rest easier. Mostly it was for her own sake as she was frightened to find out that the Bucky she had grown up hearing about who was best friends with her closest friend Steve was truly gone forever and replaced by a ruthless assassin. Laying her seat back almost parallel with his, Kyra curled up on her side facing him before falling fast asleep.

He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, the last thing he vaguely remembered was getting knocked to the ground after getting caught up in a rain storm. Before that he had been on the move for almost two full days, which was slow going due to the injuries he had sustained in his fight aboard the third airship with the man he had been ordered to kill, a man who kept calling him Bucky like he knew him all their lives. He couldn't remember anything before that outside of the faces of the people he had been sent to kill and his handlers, but there was one face or set of eyes emerald green he also could also remember. Green eyes had seen him the night his time limit on a hit almost expired and told him to run.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable the Soldier went to move but was quick to realize that his was actually tied up in such away that his metal was tied to his left thigh in a delicate fashion that forced him not to move it. He was also missing his weapons, belts, leather jacket and was covered in a warm blanket. Moving his head he also felt a bandage had been placed on the back of his head in a very tender spot but as much as his whole body hurt he refused to make a sound when he heard soft snores coming from his left. Opening his eyes in the dark moonlight space he quickly figured out that he was in a car that must belong to the young woman curled up sound asleep next to him. This whole situation was confusing to him, he was tied up meaning she was being holding him captive but his wounds had been tended to, he was covered in what he could see was the only blanket, and most confusing of all was his captor was sleeping at his side with her right hand resting over his left. Who was this girl?

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" His voice was rough and raspy from thirst and sleep.

Hearing a male voice next to her jolted Kyra wide awake and up with her back nearly plastered against the drivers side door. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she flicked the interior lights on, temporarily blinding them both, but she never took them off of the Soldier. His eyes looked almost grey at the moment as they were full of fear and confusion as he looked all around at his surroundings.

" I'm Kyra, I accidentally hit you with my car" she spoke up unable to hide the fear in her voice as she went on " I know what you are that's why you're tied up and as for where we are" she paused in order to swallow the lump in her that " We're somewhere in Pennsylvania because the authorities would have killed you if I left you back there!" she stated bluntly.

" Why? " he asked not understanding any of this " Why help me if you know who I am?"

Kyra shook her head " I said I knew what you are, the Winter Soldier, Hydra's Assassin!" she clarified " I'm helping you only because I have faith that that's not who you are, or at least who you once were"

His eyes widened is complete shock " You know who I was?"

" Yes, I do."

" Who am I?" Kyra's body shook with the force of heartache that hit her from that one simple question alone. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes .. Emerald green eyes.. Its her! It's the girl he had seen that night, he knew it in his gut it was her and he's made her cry again and he hated the guilty feeling it made him feel " Sorry" he didn't understand why he had said that just now but it was true and he forced his own eyes shut.

Moving closer to him, Kyra wiped at her eyes and touched his right cheek with her left hand " Shh, don't… Don't apologize for not knowing!" She whispered reassuringly to him " Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, everyone called you Bucky for short. I know you were born in 1917, lived in Brooklyn New York, joined the army in 1943 and went missing and presumed dead in 1944. Only you weren't dead but captured by Hydra. The rest is more complicated to explain" she went on to explain in answering his question. Even with his eyes still shut she could tell it was hard to hear by the few tears that managed to squeeze out and down his face. Leaning over she placed a chaste tender kiss on his forehead before sitting back in her seat moving her hand onto his chest over his heart " Just try to rest and we'll have plenty of time to talk later."

Giving her a short nod he let her know that he understood " Can you loosen the rope on my leg, I have no reason to hurt you Miss. Besides I need to stretch out and well… step outside for a moment" the last bit was said more than a little awkwardly as he didn't feel right just coming out and saying he needed to take a piss to a woman he didn't know… yet!

Kyra's face flushed when she caught on to both meanings behind his request and nodded " I have a gun! So if you try anything once I untie you I will not hesitate to shoot you." She warned him, which actually made him chuckle softly.

" I got it!" he replied thinking the threat was kind of cute but he knew better than to not take such a threat seriously " Boy scouts honor, I won't try and pull a fast one on ya Ma'am " he added with s bit of humor.

Waiting patiently while she unbuckled him and pulled the blanket off, he was very impressed with how intricate her rope work was. He didn't blame her at all for playing it safe as she did and he had a lot of respect for her because of it. To be honest with himself even he never considered using a mans dick as a threat to keep him from escaping as she did. Once he was free he stepped out into the cold rain to relieve himself as quickly as he possibly could before ducking back inside with a laugh " Thanks, you can tie me back up now if you need to!" he noted with an amused smirk.

This had her shaking her head before throwing the blanket at him and rolling over on her seat so her back was to him " Just go to sleep!" she muttered before making a hushed comment that almost sounded like he'd probably enjoy it too much.

Smiling broadly to himself he picked up the blanket and shook it out best he could before turning it sideways to cover them both most of the way as he moved to sit back a little closer to her. " Don't need you getting cold because of me, there enough to cover of both. Good night… Kyra" he whispered softly as he settled in to keep watch over her as she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Sticking around New England for a few weeks, Kyra and the Soldier talked about everything she knew about who he once was while trying to stay clear of DC. She wanted to take him to the Captain America exhibit but wasn't sure about how he would feel about it considering she's not said a word about Steve being alive as well. Right now she was mostly concentrating on him and getting him up to speed on the events over the last seventy years. She never pushed on the extent of his amnesia or the cause because she knew if she did it would jeopardize the trust she was building with him after everything he had been threw. It was times like these she was glad she had taken some courses on mental health and how to help those who had been threw traumatic experiences, mostly so she could help her Dad out.

" Can I ask you something, Kyra" The Soldier spoke up softly looking over at her while the sat in the back seat of her Charger watching the movie download of The Wizard of OZ together to kill some time.

" Mmhmm" she replied having really gotten it the movie by this point.

He couldn't help but laugh softly at how into the movie she was, he had seen it once when he was a kid ( he believed) but he wasn't really into it as she was but he wanted to be polite as she was the one whom wanted to watch it in the first place. " How do you know how to say the right things when I… " his voice drifted off not knowing how to say what he wanted.

This caught her full attention " You mean how I can talk you out of a panic attack when your trying to force yourself into remembering who you are?" she asked having a good idea of what he was referring to.

" Yes, that. You're so young but yet you're so experienced with it" he pointed out with a sad and troubled look in his eyes. He felt as if he was putting too much on her, he was scared of his past being more than she could handle and he didn't want to hurt her.

Sighing softly she shut her laptop and turned to face him on the bench seat " I took some classes on mental health so I could help my Dad! When I was younger he was on a business trip in the Middle East and he was kidnapped for a time. After we got him back he was very different and it changed him, in ways for the better but to most people who don't know him as I do" she paused and shook her head fighting back her tears and anger " People he's around now just don't know him! He's not the egotistical heartless MONSTER they make him out to be! He not Bucky, he's not!"

Sitting up blinking at how deeply this went for her he wasn't expecting her answer to be so emotional. Sliding over he quickly did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her into a supportive hug. His body stiffened up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and burry her face into him while she cried. It was clear to him that who ever her father was he was the most important person in her life and something had must have happened that was keeping them apart.

Waiting till she had calmed down he held her gently while awkwardly running his metal hand over her long brown curly hair " Are you alright now?" he asked softly ducking his head down next to hers when he was sure she had stopped crying. She only nodded her head before pulling away and sitting with both knees pulled up into her chest and wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sweatshirt without saying a word. This change in her personality concerned him " Kyra, what's wrong?" He asked cautiously reaching out with his metal hand and placed it onto her shoulder.

" I didn't mean to go off like that on you " she spoke up after a few more moments of silence " I had been pushing it back and pushing it back, trying not to let it effect what I need to do for so long." Turning to look up at him she gave him a genuine smile " I think I'll be a lot better now! Thank you "

Keeping a neutral look on his face he stubbornly didn't want her to see how confused he was, no one had ever thanked him like this before " I'm glad to hear that I was of help to you."

Climbing up into the drivers seat Kyra waited until he got out and slid into the passenger seat next to her " I have an idea, how about we do some retail therapy?" she suggested happily to him.

" Retail … therapy?"

Seeing the puzzled and confused look on his face she fought back her laughter and explained it to him while using his old nickname as he didn't seam to mind her calling him that " Shopping… I mean shopping, Bucky. You need a change of clothes to help avoid suspicion, The key to being on the run is blending in… and, we could also try eating in a restaurant if you're up for it."

Cracking a slight smile he chuckled softly " Shopping!" shaking his head in amusement he cocked his head and looked over at her. Her eyes were shining now and looked like the most beautiful gems in existence " Alright, I'll try this 'Retail Therapy' of yours."

Buckling her seatbelt, and he the same, Kyra started the Dodge Charger and headed out to the main road " Maia… show me the location of the closest Mall that we is busy enough for us to hide in a crowd but easy enough for us to escape if needed?" she called out to her AI.

 _" Right away Miss Stark! All location's fitting your request are now highlighted on the dashboard map!"_

Even though he's seen her speaking to this unseen voice before it still dumfounded as to how it works along with the fact he swears he knows the name Stark from somewhere before. " Who is this Maia?" he finally decided to ask her.

" Who is? " Kyra clasped her hand over her face for a quick second before chuckling to herself " I totally forgot that you're not familiar with my fathers tech." she apologized to him " My Father... He's a technological genius… My father created a computerized personal assistant for himself a long long time ago to help keep him on track and help with his inventions. Maia actually stands for My AI assistant, she was a gift to me when I left for college" she explained giving him an extremely censored version on things.

The Soldier nodded as if he understood, which he didn't understand totally but understood enough to be satisfied " So she's not a person and just sounds like one… I think I got it"

His reply made her giggle " Almost, don't stress yourself over it you still have a lot to catch up on yet!" she said reaching over and placing her right hand over his left.

Lowering his eyes he was yet again dumfounded by her, that metal hand he was forced to have had done so much violence, caused so many deaths and yet she treats it like it were his real hand.

Almost sensing his hesitation she offered him a soft reassuring smile when she glanced at how his eyes were locked onto their hands " If it bothers you I can move my hand Bucky " she spoke up almost startling him into a panic " Hey, hey, hey its alright!" she soothed him bringing that hand up to rub his left shoulder now " I'm not going to hurt you Bucky!"

" Its not that… how are you not bothered by this?" he asked raising his metal arm and turning it every which way for them to see it.

Sliding her right hand down the full length of his metal prosthetic arm she slid her palm on to his and entwined her real fingers with his metal ones purposely " I never said I wasn't" she stated honestly " I just know that it, like you, were a tool that was manipulated and used against your will… and I believe that it is just as capable of doing good things as you are!"

Watching as his metal fingers closed gently around hers without causing her the slightest amount of pain, a massive weight felt like it was lifted from his shoulders. Lowering their hands down between them as she drove a feeling of hope filled him bringing out the brightest smile he's ever had in decades. If she was capable of believing that about him than so was he, he swore right then that he would never use that hand to kill ever again and in looking up at Kyra as she drove he also made a vow to protect her at any and all cost for as long as he lived.

Walking around the chosen mall both Kyra and the Soldier walked hand in hand ( she holding his left ) as to avoid drawing any attention. After making a quick stop before arriving the Soldier was now wearing a black hoodie and gloves and ball cap while Kyra had her hair up in a loosely braided and wearing a similar outfit but in a light blue and no gloves. For the first ten minutes in the Mall he couched his right hand into a tight fist which he kept stuffed deep in his hoodie pocket and a wide eyed watchful look on his face as he half expected to get chased by Hydra agents or Mall security. Thanks to Kyra's confidence and soothing presence he was able to settle himself but remained watchful at all time.

They walked around several small shops purchasing a few things here and there for the both of them they finally settled on the sporting goods store for their some more rugged practical clothing and equipment they were lacking. All of her purchases were made with one of three debit cards she had on her or cash and only he insisted on carrying their shopping bags like a perfect gentleman. So after nearly two hours of walking around blending in with the crowds they both were more than ready to get off their feet for awhile.

" As fun as this ' Retail therapy' has been, I'm ready to call it a day Kyra" He chuckled giving her a lite nudge with his right side as they made their way back to the parking garage entrance " I vote we ditch this place and find someplace where I can stretch out to eat. There was a place we went by called Denny's that looked like a good place to eat" he suggested not helping but to give her a playful puppy dog pout to further convince her to get his way.

Laughing softly she rolled her eyes and gave in " Alright, we'll go eat at Denny's. Just stop with the Puppy pout!" She replied leaning into his right side in place of holding hands due to their shopping bags. Smiling happily he went with the new feelings he was rediscovering and placed a chaste kiss on top of her head before ushering her to the door and out to her Dodge Charger which was parked directly next to it for a quick escape if needed.

Stowing there bags in the backseat Kyra drove them out of the mall and onto the road that was accessed in the back of the building and out to the back roads where she could check to see if they were being followed. Driving with both hands on the wheel he relaxed back into his seat and watched her, she was tense and on edge with all of the traffic these roads had, reached his ungloved left hand over and slipped it in behind her neck he rubbed it tenderly offering his support to her. As hungry as he was he didn't like seeing her this stressed so he decided to offer up another suggestion.

" Hey, you're looking very stressed right now, how about we find a place for the night to rest? Nothing against sleeping in the car but I think a bed might be a nice change of place tonight." He offered softly moving as close to her as he could manage. " You've been driving almost non stop for a few days and you need to rest Doll. I'll keep us safe!" he stated in a firm but gentle voice.

Sighing heavily she nodded her head in agreement, he was right on all of it. She was stressed and exhausted and was most definitely missing her bed. " Alright, we'll find a motel to hold up at so we can rest up." She whispered reluctantly " Maia…"

 _" Already done Miss Stark, I've taken the liberty of uploading all available options onto the dashboard map."_

" I like her already!" He chuckled giving Kyra's right shoulder a squeeze before moving back over in his seat to avoid any physical retaliation she might provide.

When none came he reached over and took hold of her right hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it " Come on don't be like this Kyra, I am just trying to look out for ya too. You've done more than enough for me and it's just past time I returned the favor, Sweetheart!" he explained using a more personal nickname for her as he couldn't keep from letting her know he truly did care for her.

* * *

" Mission report, Barton!"

" Tell me again why I'm stuck spying on Stark's Kid again, Tasha?"

" We're just keeping an eye on her since those two are at each others throats again and I believe part of the reason why involves her."

"( exhales heavily ) Why do I get the feeling they're not the only ones worried about this kid?"

" Just keep your eyes pealed for any sign of trouble Clint!"

" Outside of dragging my happy ass all over the Northeast for nothing… She's got things under control. Besides she's got her Boyfriend with her!"

" What Boyfriend?"

" Woah is someone jealous that she's out of the loop?"… " Relax Nat, I've been watching this guy and he's on the level, he's been a perfect gentlemen with her!"

" For your sake Barton … You better be right!"… "Natasha, out "


	6. Chapter 6

**_{ Post Avengers Age of Ultron }_**

Sitting alone in his room at the new Avenger's headquarters in Upstate New York, Tony Stark sipped on one of his shakes while watching videos of his daughter Kyra as a little girl on one of his visits to see her and her Mother in Russia. Smiling sadly he thought about how adorable and innocent she was back then. It has been little over a year since he's last seen her and without her in his life he was grasping at anything and everything available to hold him in place. He didn't know what else there is to do. He had never felt so alone before in his life than he did at that moment, Pepper was gone, Kyra's Mother was gone, His mother was gone. All he had were the Avengers and he knew deep down in his gut that Rogers was going to tear them away from him to, just as he did with his "Baby Girl".

" Friday, end the video and bring up file number 12161991 code name ' Project Lazarus'!" he called out struggling to keep his voice strong.

 _" I'm sorry sir but no such file exists!"_

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT HAPPENED TO IT! IT WAS JUST THERE THE OTHER DAY…" He hollered in a voice mixed with intended fury and heartbreak as he shot up from his seat and stormed out of his room and into the common room not caring who else was in the room as well " I WANT A FULL ANALYSIS ON KYRA'S PERSONAL SERVER AND ALL CREDIT CARD AND PASSPORT ACTIVE.. STAT!" he demanded fearing that his worst nightmare had just come true.

Sitting up striate in his seat on the living room set chair, Dr. Bruce Banner lowered his glasses having never seen Stark in such a state before " What's wrong, Tony?"

Swallowing the increasingly painful lump in his throat Tony typed away at one of his work screens willing the tears to just go away as he read all of the data his new AI was providing him. His daughter hand downloaded all of her files for her lifelong ' Secret project' she didn't know that he knew about before withdrawing a large sum of cash from each of her debit cards. Before that he records show purchases for both men's and women's clothing, motel rooms, fast food… all showing him that she was with some unknown male this whole time and now she's gone… no more paper trail for him to follow.

" Tony…"

The feel of someone's hand touching his shoulder was enough to make him jump, rolling his head to the side he struggled to keep himself from braking " She's gone Banner, her privet files, money from her accounts… her.. All of it is gone! " he struggled to inform the closest friend he had at that moment.

" Who? Who's gone? You need to give me something more to work with than that!" Banner inquired in a hushed supportive tone wanting nothing more than to find out what was going on so they can figure out how to handle it.

" My Daughter! My Baby Girl is out there with some untraceable guy and now she's gone!"

Banners eyes grew wide in shock at what he had just heard that not only did the Tony Stark had a child but she was now missing. Grasping Tony's shoulder firmly he gave it a reassuring squeeze " Don't worry, We'll help you find her!"

* * *

Within a few hours most of the Avengers had arrived, with the exception of Thor, and were gathered around the living area while Banner and Stark were each busy on different devices. " So, Do you mind telling us why were here Tony or do you plan on keeping us waiting all night?" Steve Rogers spoke up obviously irradiated with the man.

" Yeah what the emergency all about you need to drag us out here in the middle of the night Tony?" Roads spoke up trying to be a voice of reason between the two.

" She's missing Roadie! Her accounts are almost completely empty, her server has multiple classified files missing including ' Project Lazarus' " Tony spoke up sounding almost like a shell of himself making his long time Best friends eyes to go wide in fear and shock.

" ' Project Lazarus ' is missing…Tony you and I both know how critical it is that HYDRA and the Feds don't get their hands on that… She'll be.." Roadie stood up pacing around frantically.

This drew everyone's attention as to the severity of the situation just might be after all " For the sake of the Mission, what's ' Project Lazarus '?" Steve asked firmly already having about feeling about whom they were talking about ( as did both Barton and Natasha little to their knowledge )

Clearing his throat Stark brought up a security camera photo of a young woman standing talking with a man in a hoodie and ball cap with his face completely hidden from view. " This is Kyra Maria Stark Romanova, my daughter!" He began by announcing her full name to everyone, who then almost simultaneously diverted their eyes over to Natasha when he continued " Yes, my daughter is Agent Romanova's Niece but that's only a minor issue at the moment!" Tony clarified once again capturing the Avengers attention. " I have no idea who this man she is seen traveling with but as far as I am concerned he's part of the reason my Daughter is missing!" He stated almost venomously " Kyra's Mother was a former Agent for the KGB when we met and went missing leaving me full custody of our Daughter at age 9. As per her mothers whishes I've kept Kyra under the radar in connection to me as possible. Kyra's fluent Russian and English equally and has masters degrees in Technology, European and Military History; specializing in World War Two… Yes, you heard right Rogers! Kyra has been working her ass off to fulfill a promise she made to her Mother's Father who served in the 107th to find out the truth behind Sargent James Buchanan Barnes also of the 107th… funny isn't that the name of your child hood friend Rogers? The only man serving under your command who died…" Stark pointed out glaring daggers at Rogers who for his credit kept a passive unyielding look on his face.

" That's enough Tony!" Roadie spoke up walking over and motioned for his hurting best friend to take a seat so he could take over.

" As we were saying Kyra has discovered several links leading to HYDRA in her quest for truth and his them away on her personal server that Tony and I only recently found out about how deep those connections go. WE, also do not know if the unknown male she is traveling with is connected or is simply a traveling companion of hers! " he stated giving a slight redaction of information " All we do know is that if her ' Project Lazarus', so named after her Grandfather, if it's out in the open there is reason to believe that her life may have been exposed to some level of danger and it has either fallen in the wrong hands or she downloaded it to put it in a more secure location. "

Glancing over at each other both Barton and Natasha looked like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. " We may have some information to add " Barton spoke up unexpectedly.

" And what would that be Legolas?" Stark asked still inwardly fuming and blaming Steve Rogers for his daughters disappearance.

Clearing his throat he typed something into a control pad bringing up several photos before speaking " Natasha and I were working together in locating Kyra shortly after the events in DC. She in the city while I on the other hand drove my happy ass all over New England tailing her to make sureHYDRA and the Feds kept off her tail!" he announced much to the annoyance of three certain men in the room. " I didn't get a name on the man she's traveling with ( blatant lie that no one knows about ) but I know that if anything from my surveillance that he is more of a Bodyguard than a simple traveling companion. ( Another blatant lie) Meaning she was under enough pressure after Fury's Assassination to go on the run and have someone around to keep her safe! "

" You're saying that she was there when Fury was? " Rogers demanded to know making it clear that this was something he did not know anything about much to Starks surprise.

" Yes!" Natasha spoke up next " an informant of mine spotted her loading up her car and drive off while you went after his killer" she then clarified.

" Perfect, is there anything else anyone would like to tell me about my Daughter that I don't know" Tony Stark shouted in furious sarcasm.

 _" There's a Message for you Mister Stark "_ His AI Friday spoke up as if on que much to everyone's brief enjoyment.

" Now's not a good time Friday!" he replied pinching the bridge of his nose while his arms were crossed over his chest.

" Hey Daddy " Tony's eyes shot open at the sound of his Daughters voice as Friday began the message anyway" Two can play your hacking into someone AI to leave a message game! ( Kyra's voice teased ) " Anyway, I'm keeping my promise to you that you asked of me and to say that if you haven't found out by now that I took " Grandpa's file" off my server for safe keeping! I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad I'm your "greatest invention" and if you see Stevie tell him that " I'm with him till the end of the line!" ( Sounds of a struggle and a man shouting could be heard in the background before the message cut out )"

Tears threatened to spill from both Tony and Steve as they each understood the last line of her message better than the other, to Tony it meant " I love you" and to Steve it meant that Bucky was alive and with her ( along with the simple fact it was his best friends voice they heard in the background).

" Friday when and where was this message sent from!" Stark demanded shooting up to his feet and marching over to a larger control panel in the room.

 _" The message was recorded and programmed to arrive here two weeks ago from Orenburg, Russia._ " Friday spoke yup resulting in Rogers fist being drove threw a door that he had stood up and walked over next to being unable to sit any longer.

" Alright, we've got a place to focus our search on now" Rogers spoke up taking command of the situation " Clint, Natasha you two had already been on her trail before so I need you two to head to Russia and see what you can find out. We need to locate where Kyra last parked her car. We might be able to find more clues as to her situation in it."

" Already on it " Stark spoke up running several search engines to look for his Daughters car without so much as a sarcastic remark. The classified information on HYDRA she had discovered was in a safe location so all he needed to work on now was finding her car and with any luck Kyra.

* * *

A female screams could be heard echoing out from behind a closed door as a man in a three piece suit walked in to observe the questioning of their prisoner. Hanging from the ceiling by up her wrists was a young woman dressed in blood and dirt covered bra and panties with blood incrusted into her long curly brown hair. A line of fresh blood ran from both her nose and her mouth as her head hung limply in pain and exhaustion while several men in black tactical gear stood around watching in amusement watching her.

" Anything yet?" the well-dressed man asked a man standing with a cattle prod in hand.

" Just the same bullshit" he muttered in annoyance. He had been shocking her on and off for nearly two hours trying to get her to spill her guts.

" Shock her longer" The new man ordered I a calm neutral tone before watching the other step forward and jam the electric prod painfully into her side.

Convulsing and screaming in pain the young woman had tears streaming down her face as the shocking didn't seam like it would ever end.

" Tell us where he is? Where is the Soldier? " the suited man demanded to know once the prod was removed.

Spitting blood onto the newer mans polished dress shoes, she smirked defiantly " Barnes, James Buchanan, Sargent, 32557038!" earning a hard backhand across the face.

These were the only words she had spoken to them in the two weeks HYDRA had been holding her captive. Just after sending the message to her father, HYDRA had closed in on hers and Bucky's location resulting in them being separated in their escape attempt. She was captured, he wasn't! As long as they kept asking about his location she knew he was safe and that's all that mattered to her. She would never let the man she was in love with fall into HYDRA's hands as long as she lived.


	7. Chapter 7

" We've located the package and are wrapping it up for delivery now!"

" Good work Hill," Steve replied answering the coms while monitoring the mission from Avengers HQ.

"'Any word from Stark yet?" The former S.H.I.E.L.D agent asked in a hushed worried tone.

" No" Rogers sighed heavily.

" How a bout Delta team? Any news yet" she then inquired sounding as if she already knew the answer to that too.

" Still radio silence, we won't know anything till the missions completed unfortunately" he explained regretfully.

" They'll find her, don't you worry!" Hill whispered reassuringly to him " Hill out "

* * *

Leaning back in the deckchair Steve looked over at a monitor that had a picture Barton had taken of Kyra laughing at something Bucky must have said according to their body language together. He had never seen the young woman so happy before because she was always so withdrawn and kept to herself for as long as he had shared his apartment with her. All of the information her father and Roads had given them about her was an Eye-opener as well. Had she really been looking for Bucky all her life to keep a promise to a man who had served in the 107th with him back in the war? Just how much did she know about Hydra's activities back then and did she have any information that would give any in site as to what they were up to now? All of that would have to wait as right now the only thing he needed to know is where was she, is she alright and is Bucky safe?

" Hey Cap, " Sam spoke up walking over with two cups of coffee in coffee in hand and passed one over to him " You should try and sleep, Man! You've been at this station for nearly two days now" he pointed out voicing his concern for his friend and teammate.

Steve took a sip of his coffee and nodded " I know Sam, I just have too many things going on in my mind right now."

" You think that she's with or at least was with ' Him ' don't you?" Sam asked keeping his voice hushed.

Steve could only sigh heavily and nod his head yes" Right now we need to concentrate on finding Rumlow!" Steve replied looking at another screen that was loaded with news articles about the now Rogue HYDRA agent now Arms dealer.

* * *

Reaching out to her contacts in the KGB once again, Natasha was able to find the safe house both Kyra and her travel companion had been using only to find that it was completely ransacked. It was clear that someone was looking for something rather than a struggle to capture a target. Going around to the neighbors to see if anyone knew anything about who lived in the house or about seeing anything out of the ordinary she and Barton were able to find out how the young couple that had just moved in packed up and left in the middle of the night. From what was said the Young Woman had taken ill and the man with her was very worried about her and did most of the packing and almost carried her from the house to the car and drove off… nearly a week prior. The news of Kyra's illness wasn't what they were prepared to hear about as it both complicated and made the mission all the more critical to complete. Their next stop was at a location believed to be an operational HYDRA base.

Sitting behind the controls of the Quinjet Barton tried to keep his mind from thinking too deeply into Kyra's illness. He had seen first hand back in the states just how much they were falling for each other so in his mind it was safe to say that things might have become more complex. He had grown to feel completely responsible for how things had turned out for them both and felt as if he had failed to do his job in keeping Kyra safe.

" Clint " Natasha's voice spoke up as she moved to stand next to him as he flew " We need to make a plan for when we get in."

" I got a plan, you get any and all information they have and I'll find Kyra and we the fuck outta here! " He stated pointedly making it clear that nothing was going to get in his way on this.

Something about how her partner wasn't adding up with her, she could tell he was hiding something from all of them in regards to Kyra and her situation " Level with me Clint, what didn't you want to say in front of the others in the briefing? " she asked bluntly in a hushed reassuring voice.

Exhaling heavily ,he kept his eyed locked on the flight path " I couldn't let Stark or Cap know that I helped them leave the States and get into Russia. They discovered me tailing them and he set a trap and caught me. She knew who I was but he wasn't so convinced that I was on their side and wasn't going to turn them in."

" They, as in you know who this man she was with really is don't you."

" Yeah… She made me swear on my own life that I won't reveal his identity" he explained glancing over giving her the look she needed to tell her that what she was thinking was true " I wasn't lying at the briefing with my assessment of him Tasha and you heard from the neighbors yourself how he was with her. Their only problem is getting Stark to see what I seen and to keep him and Cap from killing him and each other, and Myself for that fact, when they do find out exactly what's going on."

Natasha clasped his shoulder supportively " I for one have full trust in your judgment Clint! I would be dead now if you haven't had made that call when you came to kill me and I trust you're judgment in this. Besides, She's my Niece and I want her to be happy and live a life I never will have."

* * *

" Got it!"… " Tony, They found her car and have it on the way back to Avengers HQ." Roads spoke up threw the come on his Iron Patriot suit as he walked around the very cave Tony had been held captive in by the Five Rings. When he agreed to join his best friend on his mission to find Kyra's files he didn't think it would involve a side trip to the Middle East. " Tony…"

" I hear ya Roadie… Did you know that she was only 17 when I was held in this place? 17 years old and for three months she was practically an orphan! " Stark spoke out in a hushed almost broken voice " God, I couldn't imagine what she was going threw back then but now… Now here I am not knowing if she's alive or dead…"

Sighing understand exactly what he getting at " I was the one who went to tell her Tony! She broke down crying at first and when I checked on her later she had her nose in her projects like they were her lifeline." Walking over he placed his metal hand onto the Iron man suits left shoulder " She a tough, Smart Kid. She grew up living on the run before living the posh Stark lifestyle" he said with a soft chuckle " Barton and Natasha will find her soon and you'll have her back. You'll see" he stated reassuringly. " Now let's blow this joint up and get the hell out of this Heat. My suits starting to smell like your gym bag!"

* * *

" Barnes, James Buchanan, Sarg…"

" Shut up your insufferable Bitch!" The Suited man shouted furiously at the captive young Woman once again flipping a switch that dropped her head first into a vat of freezing cold water before bringing her back out.

Day after day they tried several methods of torcher to get her to give up the Soldiers location so he could be felt with accordingly only by now they knew that she would never give him up. His only question now was why. Taking a step back his eyes ghosted over her lean battered body when something , now at eye level, stood out to him and a vile smirk filled his face as he realized exactly what it was.

" Lower the table out flat and leave us! " he commanded all of the men that had been in the room at the time.

Walking the table starting at her head he slowly took off his suit jacket and began rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. " For days now you've only been spouting the same non since and it has me questioning your loyalty in keeping us from knowing the location of the Soldier you've been aiding." He watched as the nearly unconscious woman's eyes shoot wide in fear when his hand dragged slowly down the small bump of her lower abdomen " Let's see how loyal you'll find yourself once all traces of him have been forced from your body!" he sneered before balling up his fist and punching her as hard as he could in the direct center of the bump causing her to let out an ungodly shrill of a scream before going completely limp on the table she had been bound to. Letting out a sickening laugh he raised his fist once again but a sharp pain shot threw his chest from his back, looking down he noticed his own blood dripping off of the tip of an arrow before dropping dead where he stood.

Hooking his bow onto his back Clint Barton rushed over to her side and quickly began removing the straps holding her in place. " Nat, I found her! Get to the Jet and get it ready for emergency medical… now" he commanded threw his com to his team mate before snatching up the discarded suit jacket and slipping it on her battered naked body.

" I'm on it, there's company on the way so you better hurry!"

Giving the her cheeks a light slap he urged her to wake up " Come on Kyra wake up for me Kiddo! It's your Guardian Angel here, you gotta wake up for me sweetie" he whispered softly as he cradled her in his arms on the table.

" Hawk.."

Her voice was horse and extremely weak and barely had the energy to open her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder making his smile sadly " Yeah Kiddo its Hawkeye. Let's say we get you outta this hole and back home where you belong!"

" No..Buck.. He's.. They will…" tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to protest the idea of going back without ' him'

Placing a tender kiss to her forehead a couple years actually ran down Barton's face " Cap will come back to find him for you. I know how much you must be needing Barnes right now but we need to get you home now or he'll hunt me down and kill me once he finds out I let you die on my watch! " he stated firmly before lifting her carefully up into his arms and carried her as swiftly as he could out of the HYDRA facility.

Waiting anxiously in the open hatch of their Quinjet, Natasha's heart almost stopped when she seen the physical condition her Niece was in as Barton carried her out of the building and up the ramp to where the stretcher was waiting. She was at a loss for words as he stuffed a folded wheat between her legs and covered her with a blanket before securing the straps. Snapping herself out of her trance she began grabbing several items out of the medical kit " You fly, I'll take it from here! " she stated confidently to her friend and partner.

Giving her a pained nod, Barton jumped up into the pilots seat and began flipping switches closing the hatch and starting the engine up for lift off before he could even buckle himself in.

" Auntie Tosh?"

" Yes Sweetie, its me! " Natasha smiled reassuring her " You're safe now Baby. We'll have you back in New York as soon as Clint can get us there!"

" Tosh…" Kyra's horse voice quivered heartbreakingly as she once again tried to protest the idea of leaving Europe.

" Your Aunts right Kiddo!" Barton spoke up cutting her off from trying to say to much " Let's get you back home and on the mend then you and I can talk all about it! I promise"

Getting the IV going and giving her niece a light sedation Natasha moved up next to him before whispering softly " is she or was she?" she asked only receiving a firm nod before gasping and reaching back to hold onto something from hearing the heartbreaking news.

" I had to stop for it to happen, I cremated on the spot as 'it' was barely formed… Motherfuckers…" he finished with a vicious growl. Even though he killed the man responsible it still left him feeling empty and like a failure inside.


End file.
